Question: $\dfrac{9}{2} + \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{1 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{27}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{27} + {2}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{29}{6}$